


holding on

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Supergirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl!AU in which Skye takes on the title and falls in love with a scientist who works at the secret government organization she's been helping out at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on

If there was one thing Skye had taken notice of since she dawned the red cape and tights it was how often labs seemed to blow up and, more specifically, how often they blew up when villains had noticed her hanging around them.

 

This had to have been the third time this month that SHIELD had been attacked and set a blaze and she idly wondered if maybe she should just sneak into the labs wearing her regular clothes so as not to be spotted next time.

 

“There’s a scientist still in the building, third floor, her way out is blocked.” May didn’t waste time on pleasant greetings beyond nodding her head at Skye once she landed, getting straight into the situation at hand and throwing her a tiny comm device that would fit in her ear.

 

“Got it,” Skye nodded back and then was off again, up into the air and flying through a window in the room May had pointed her to – the SHIELD specialist was already moving the rest of the team away from the lab in vehicles once she knew Skye had the situation.

 

She heard the coughing before she saw the scientist and turned on her x-ray vision to scan the room, seeing the scientist behind the table and holding a wet rag to her face.

 

It only took her a few seconds to grab the scientist and take another stock of the fire which had grown too large for her as of yet sad freeze breath – especially since it was inching closer to more explosives that SHIELD kept locked up in the vault on the first floor.

 

“We gotta go.” Skye muttered, shooting out the same window she came through and careful to protect the scientist in her arms, flying farther away from the lab in worry they might get caught in the blast.

 

About part way there the scientist in her arms started squirming and twisting.

 

“I don’t suppose you mind? I’m trying to save your life here and I need a good grip.”

 

“Oh, sorry about that.” Despite the apology the scientist had shifted enough that she was now facing Skye. “I do appreciate this.”

 

“Are you new?” Skye blinked, not aware she had stopped and was now hovering in the air with the scientist in her hands, she was certain she’d had noticed this woman before if she’d been at SHIELD.

 

“Not really, I’ve been with SHIELD for quite a while, I was only recently transferred here however after Coulson and his team started working with you. I’m Jemma Simmons,” She didn’t stick out her hand but Skye had a feeling she wanted to.

 

“Supergirl.”

 

“It’s really okay,” Jemma dropped her voice, “I know your name is Skye.”

 

“Oh.” That wasn’t that surprising since most of SHIELD that worked for Coulson was in on the secret ever since she’d found her adopted brother Mike was working for them and had been recruited herself. “Well then Skye.”

 

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Jemma beamed at her, “Can I get some of your blood?”

 

“What?”

 

Behind them the lab blew up.

 

~~

 

“Just so we’re clear, you’re not a space vampire. Or a regular vampire of any kind.” Skye had set them down on top of a roof, doing a quick run around of speed around the fire on Jemma’s suggested to suck all the oxygen away from it and put it out and then returned to where she’d left Jemma.

 

“I am not.” Jemma repeated, sighing for the fifteenth time since they started this conversation, “I could have phrased it better but I’m the lead xenobiologist, that’s why I was brought in.”

 

“I thought Bobbi was the xenobiologist.”

 

“Bobbi is wonderful scientist but her speciality is in a different subset, she was just temporary on the lab team until I could get here. I believe she’s going to be joining Agent May in the field now.” Jemma explained. “I promise I’ll make the extraction as painless as possible.”

 

“Can you maybe make that sentence sound less painful? Extraction? Seriously?” Skye winced, “If I go with you I’m not gonna wake up strapped to a table and find you monologueing right?”

 

“I think I’d prefer a soliloquy.” Jemma was smiling at her and Skye saw she’d taken a few steps back to give Skye some space to make her more comfortable.

 

“That makes no sense.” Skye snorted.

 

“Yes which is why I thought you might like it.” The teasing tone made Skye laugh.

 

“Okay, okay. I don’t think you’re a supervillain. And I guess you can…extract my blood.”

 

It was the strangest thing she’d ever said that had her sharing an amused look with another person.

 

“Supergirl!” May’s voice came to life in her ear and Skye yelped in surprise.

 

“What was that? Are you okay?” Jemma rushed forward, looking over Skye and her hands hovered as though ready to take action if something needed tending to.

 

“It’s just Agent May.” Skye gestured at the comm in her ear and Jemma relaxed but didn’t step away.

 

“We should probably go find her.”

 

“Right,” Skye clicked the comm on so May could hear her and told her they’d be right down.

 

She took a step towards Jemma at the same time Jemma took a step towards her, bringing them close enough together that she noticed Jemma’s eyes were the same amber shade of several crystals back on her homeworld and she couldn’t stop staring.

 

Jemma for her part seemed equally frozen, perhaps in fascination with being this close to an alien and it took them both a minute and another crackling in her ear with May asking where she was for the two of them to realize what they were doing.

 

Skye hovered back, coughing awkwardly.

 

“Sorry.” She mumbled, “Uh, I should just…”

 

She held her arms up and then looked at Jemma.

 

“Yes, you should just…” Jemma broke off with stressed laughter and Skye shrugged, figuring it was better to just get it over with.

 

Flying them down wasn’t so bad except she was now painfully aware at how close Jemma was pressed against her, something she never really considered with other people she rescued, it was probably just that this moment was fueled with adrenaline and danger.

 

As soon as they were down Jemma stumbled to the side, looking over at Skye and giving her a strained but genuine smile.

 

“So do I have to make an appointment to see you or…” Skye trailed off, leaving it up to Jemma to pick up.

 

“I’ll call you.”

 

“Great, it’s a date.”

 

May came rushing towards them, Coulson and Mike right beside her with her adopted brother shooting her a look of concern and then raising his eyebrow when he noticed how Jemma was looking at her.

 

‘Later’, she mouthed to him and then let herself be led away to help assess damages, shooting Jemma one last look as she did.

 

~~

 

She crashed Mike’s place later that night.

 

“Tell me everything you know about Jemma.”

 

“The scientist in the lab that you saved today?” Mike sounded far too innocent, something Skye knew through years of growing up together since they’d been on the streets in fosters homes and her cousin, the big superhero of the world, hadn’t discovered her until her late teens.

 

She’d insisted that whatever family he placed her to live in Mike had to come to and her cousin had agreed, it was hard not to given that Mike had been the one helping her manage her powers while in hiding.

 

“Yes that scientist.” Skye crossed her arms. “She asked for my blood.”

 

“And somehow wound up with a date?”

 

“What no.” Skye paused, “Why did she happen to say anything?”

 

Mike stared at her, “Skye I was there when you called it a date.”

 

“That’s just something that people say. Humans say, I’m like…human raised, I can say it too.”

 

He kept staring at her.

 

“Just tell me everything you know already.”

 

“She’s English.” Mike looked thoughtful for a second and Skye considered eating all the pizza she had brought herself and giving none to him if this was the help he was going to be, “And as far as I know she’s got no sexual preference and is into aliens.”

 

“That was so not helpful.”

 

“I don’t go by the lab much, you’d be better asking Trip or Mack.” Mike’s partners and occasionally Skye’s depending on the mission.

 

“I think I’ll do just that then.”

 

She left him a piece of pizza. Because she was a nice sister that way.

 

~~

 

“She likes Doctor Who and homework and don’t call her Hermione.” Trip was at least more helpful having gone to the same academy and training with Jemma and another scientist named Fitz that Skye had apparently just missed meeting the other day.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Nah there’s more, Jemma likes order and structure, things to be on time,” He shot Skye an amused glance at that and she made a face at him, “She likes figuring things out and challenges and don’t ever try to play Scrabble against her.”

 

Skye groaned, “So she’s the exact opposite of me, great. What are we going to talk about?”

 

Trip peered over at her, “Maybe you should tell her about your culture and what you remember about your world.”

 

Skye stiffened, it was well known that she had some trouble sharing that, for one thing when she crashed she had hit her head badly enough that her memories were jumbled and for another it felt too personal. The only person she had really told was Mike.

 

“I’ll think about it.” Skye shrugged. “Now give me the controller and make that a two player cause I’m kicking your ass.”

 

~~

 

Jemma’s office was decked out in various diagrams that Skye couldn’t decipher but recognized as analysis of various alien species who had also crashed on earth.

 

“This is pretty impressive.” Skye hovered lazily in front of one of the drawings, Jemma staring at her curiously.

 

“Is that a natural reflex? To hover like that, I saw you doing it while investigating the lab during the fire too.”

 

Skye shrugged, “Only when I’m in uniform or comfortable. If there’s too many people around I know not to do it.”

 

“Oh.” Jemma looked thoughtful and Skye nearly panicked once she realized what she said, letting out a choking noise she disguised as a cough.

 

“Are you all right?” Jemma reached up with one hand to pull her down, brown eyes worriedly looking over her.

 

“Fine. Dust. Or something. Micro dust.” Skye lied quickly. “So about this blood thing…”

 

“Yes that.” Jemma looked over her once more again, slightly slower this time and when she caught Skye looking she flushed and pulled away.

 

“I gotta say, you’re the first person who’s been interested in me in the ‘it’s what’s inside that matters’ literal kinda way.” Skye rocked back on her feet, trying to put her hands in pockets that she forgot were non-existent in the jeans she was wearing and feeling foolish for it.

 

It at least broke the awkwardness because Jemma started laughing, light and happy in a way that made Skye smile.

 

“Skye I do have to say I’m interested in the figurative sense as well, I mean, that is – I would like to get to know you. I did think that we’d be working so close together we might become friends.”

 

Or more, Skye thought but didn’t add.

 

“I can always use more people on my side.” Skye grinned, “Even if they are out for my blood.”

 

“Oh honestly, I said I phrased it wrong.” Jemma wrinkled her nose, a gesture Skye found rather adorable and wondered how she could make happen again.

 

“Whatever you say Dr. Jekyll. Hey they were English too right?”

 

“If I’m to be compared to any and every English character ever to be created than I would like to at least think myself Sherlock.” Jemma shot back, rolling her eyes.

 

“Well then Sherlock, here’s a riddle for you, exactly how did you plan to get my blood since I’m invulnerable.”

 

Skye was beginning to regret that question when Jemma smiled at her with far too much innocence.

 

“Oh I have a plan.”

 

~~

 

“That was the worst plan I have ever heard in my life and I used to think I could live in a van forever.” Skye sulked and poked at her arm which had healed over the tiny wound as soon as Jemma and Fitz had removed the kryptonite from the room to bring her down to a more human level.

 

“You were fine.” Jemma rested her hand on Skye’s arm, patting it gently, “And if you were truly in pain than I should think you’d tell me.”

 

“Nah,” Skye stood and rested her hands on her hips in her usual pose, “I’m Supergirl.”

 

“That you are.” Jemma turned away, sticking labels on the vials she had gathered.

 

“You know I think you owe me one now.” Skye said, once more trying to put her hands in non-existent pockets and scowling at her pants.

 

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Jemma looked back at her, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Pizza and tv at my place?”

 

Jemma continued to stare at her, “Trip warned me about your pizza affinity, out of curiosity sake do Kryptonians not need vegetables or…”

 

“Tomato is a vegetable.”

 

“Actually the tomato plant is classified as a fruit as part of the nightshade family, much like a pumpkin for instance though that is a different family of course it’s just that due to a taxation law it became known as a vegetable.”

 

“Ooooookay. That’s…good to know. Is that a yes though?”

 

Jemma blinked, “Is it just you and me?”

 

Skye panicked, thinking hard how not to make it seem like a date and when Fitz walked back in through the doors she zoomed over to him, making papers fly in her wake.

 

“I was thinking we could get Fitz here too, and Trip, and everyone else. Like a party. A pizza and tv party.”

 

“I see.” If she had to guess that might have been disappointment in Jemma’s tone but Jemma perked up a moment later, smiling, “Of course, I should be free.”

 

“Great. That’s great.” Skye breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Fitz who was staring at her strangely, “So hey Fitz wanna come to a party?”

 

Behind her Jemma snorted with laughter.

 

~~

 

Pizza and tv at her place became a thing with most of the younger agents, lab scientists and Skye’s friend from work who was in on her secret, Lincoln.

 

After two months though Skye was regretting not saying it was just her and Jemma as they’d hardly had a chance to talk.

 

Instead their moments alone came in the lab with Jemma testing her abilities and excitedly coming up with new ideas for things Skye could do and it wasn’t bad per say – just that Skye was hoping there could be more and it felt a little like a letdown.

 

“You’ve been rather quiet today.” Jemma commented one day while they testing how fast she could fly with obstacles in front of her every which way.

 

“Just thinking.” Skye shrugged, her heart not really in the test.

 

“Hm,” Jemma set her tablet down, “How about we do some just thinking outside the lab and get some lunch, I think we could both use a break.”

 

Like every time she put on and took off the monitors she had stuck on Skye for testing Jemma stood too close and Skye remained frozen the whole time.

 

“Lunch sounds good.” Skye bounced back a little at the thought of it, just the two of them.

 

~~

 

The plan had been to stop by the bank to get some money before heading to the sandwich shop but of course it being just their luck that was the day someone decided to rob it.

 

“Skye,” Jemma hissed at her, “Don’t do anything. You have to remain incognito least someone notice it’s you.”

 

Skye nodded subtly but glanced around the room, her heart racing in her desire to stop this.

 

Everything was put into focus when one of the robbers pointed the gun at Jemma, demanding she hand over any technology and money she had on her all while his hand was shaking and a sinking feeling settled in Skye’s stomach.

 

He was going to fire.

 

It was hard not to fly across the room and punch him but Jemma caught her eye, quietly begging Skye not to.

 

“Screw this.” Skye muttered under her breath, taking one last look around to ensure no one else was watching and then frying the bottom of the man’s shoes with her heat vision.

 

The man shrieked in surprise, his hands flying into the air and Jemma took advantage, grabbing the fire extinguisher to hit him over the head with it.

 

All guns were aimed on her in the wake of the scream, the other robbers’ attention drawn and Skye sped out while no one was looking, changing into her uniform and barrelling back into the bank at a record speed to stop in front of Jemma and shield her.

 

At the sight of her they all started swearing and backing away and it was easy to get them all rounded and tied up, stopping in front of Jemma once she was done.

 

“Are you okay?” Skye whispered so no one could hear them, hoping no stray bullets had flown off her to hit Jemma somehow.

 

“I’m fine.” The sounds of police vehicles racing down the streets filled the air and Jemma was still staring at the spot where all the robbers’ had been.

 

It was something Skye had seen before, the shock of coming so close to dying with a gun in your face.

 

“Come on,” Skye tugged her gently into a hug, wrapping her cape around them. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

The police stormed in and Skye nodded at them, flying both her and Jemma out of the bank and towards the lab.

 

“Skye I’m fine, really.” Jemma insisted as they flew but curled into Skye’s warmth to combat the wind blowing at them.

 

“Yeah well I’m not, you could have died.” Skye sulked, stopping mid flight.

 

“I…” Jemma broke off and shuddered, “I could have. But there are worse things we face in the field too. Alien beings and forces we don’t truly understand yet.”

 

“Doesn’t make this any better.” As they talked she floated them down on top a roof, neither had let go of the other.

 

“I’ll be all right Skye.” Jemma reached up to wrap her arms around Skye’s neck, bringing them closer together for a hug. “Perhaps a few nightmares…”

 

She said it as a joke but Skye held tight in worry, careful not to squeeze too hard, “I can’t protect you from nightmares.”

 

Jemma paused and then smiled into Skye’s hair and laughed, “A hug is a good start.”

 

~~

 

“Oh no.”

 

Skye had just gotten out of the shower when she heard Jemma, the scientist had crashed at her place for the night, sleeping on the couch after she’d beaten Skye in a game of Scrabble that Skye had insisted she’d cheated in.

 

“Oh no what?” Skye asked, hovering over the floor and floating over to glance at the tablet screen in Jemma’s hands. “Oh no.”

 

SUPER GIRLFRIEND? The article title read, a picture of her and Jemma hugging on the rooftop slightly blurry but still viewable.

 

She and Jemma exchanged wide eyed glances.

 

“I can talk to the press.” Skye blurted out, thinking fast on what could be done. “They don’t mention your name and the picture isn’t that good, I can explain it’s all just a misunderstanding.”

 

Jemma looked back at the article, humming in thought, “Or.”

 

“Or?”

 

“You could take me out to dinner tonight, no tights and cape.” Jemma said, glancing up at Skye who was gaping at her. “Or at least that can be saved for another date.”

 

“I can do that.” Skye breathed out once her mind caught up, “That’s very do-able, I mean, that’s we should have breakfast now instead and bump up the dating timeline do-able.”

 

“Breakfast is nice.” Jemma agreed, nodding.

 

Skye sped into her room and was ready to go in seconds.

 

“How come you’re never that fast on the course?” Jemma asked with a frown.

 

“You never give me that good of incentive.” Skye shot back.

 

“I see.” Jemma walked over to her, her lips a hairsbreadth away from Skye’s and amber eyes gleaming with amusement. “Like this?”

 

She leaned in to kiss Skye, head tilting up as Skye accidentally began to hover a little.

 

“Something like that.” Skye nodded when the kiss broke, grinning at Jemma.

 

“I wonder if you always fly like that during these types of moments…” There was new inquisitive look in Jemma’s eyes.

 

Skye cut it off before it could get into a test.

 

“Experiment later, kiss more now.”

 

“I’m holding you to that.” Jemma promised but kissed her again anyway.


End file.
